KISS
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Akibat mencuri ciuman Sasuke. [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai]


**KISS**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi. Pandangannya diedarkan mencari tempat nyaman yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur sejenak sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Senyuman lebar pun terulas pada bibirnya ketika akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang sempurna untuk dirinya berbaring.

Di sana!

Di bawah Pohon Sakura yang berada di— Eh...? Apa itu...? Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu menempati lokasi yang ia temukan.

Menggembungkan pipinya sebal, Naruto pun melangkahkan kedua kaki mendekati sosok yang membuatnya penasaran.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap..._

_'Ah... Ternyata Si _Teme_,'_ batinnya sewaktu melihat seorang siswa berkulit putih yang kini sedang tertidur pulas dalam posisi terlentang di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang dihiasi oleh kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran.

Mengambil duduk di samping kanan siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke, iris biru Naruto pun memandang lekat sosok yang seakan membuat kesadarannya jatuh ke dalam jeratan hipnotis total.

Sepasang kelopak matanya yang menutup rapat, helaian-helaian hitamnya yang membingkai wajah, suara napasnya yang terdengar halus, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar memerangkap sosok tidur itu di antara kedua lengannya yang ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan. Sebelum wajah Si Pirang mendekat secara perlahan-lahan, mengeliminasi setiap jarak, hingga akhirnya ditutup oleh sebuah kecupan.

_Cup..._

Cukup lama Naruto menikmati kelembutan serta halusnya tekstur permukaan bibir yang membuat perasaannya nyaman, tiba-tiba saja _moment_ tersebut rusak ketika Sasuke membuka kedua mata layaknya kisah dongeng _Snow White_ yang terbangun saat mendapatkan ciuman cinta tulus dari sesosok pangeran tampan.

_**HEGH!**_

Napas Naruto tercekat. Sistem organ jantungnya seakan konslet mendadak dan berhenti berdetak. Ia pucat. Ia _shock_. Ia bahkan harus mengerahkan seluruh keberanian hanya untuk melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana rasanya mencuri ciuman saat aku tertidur, _Dobe_?"

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto tergagap parah. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal. Hingga sebuah tarikan kuat pada kerah kemeja putihnya membawa tubuh yang tadinya berada di posisi atas berpindah ke bawah tubuh Sasuke yang kini memerangkapnya di antara kedua lengan.

_**BRUGH...!**_

"Aku minta ganti rugi," suara bariton bergumam datar. Hembusan napas hangat menerpa wajah Si Pirang.

"Ga—Ganti rugi?"

"Untuk ciuman yang tadi kau curi."

"Ba... Bagaimana mengganti— Nnh~!" Sepasang iris biru refleks terpejam erat sewaktu sosok di atas tubuh memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibirnya. Tapi sialnya kecupan itu semakin lama malah semakin bertambah agresif juga bernafsu, membuat Si Pirang kelabakan dibuatnya.

Didorong oleh kebutuhan akan oksigen, remaja pirang tersebut berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun ia mengerang frustasi ketika Sasuke menahan seluruh pergerakan anggota tubuhnya dengan sangat sempurna. Ia sama sekali tidak diberikan celah untuk berkelit apalagi meloloskan diri.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Sasuke menyeringai puas ketika melihat bibir Naruto yang kini tampak memerah serta dibasahi oleh _saliva_ miliknya.

"Sekarang, aku minta **BONUS** ganti rugi, _Dobe_," suara bariton berbisik sensual. Iris biru Naruto pun membelalak _horror_— se_horror_-_horror_nya. Belum juga ia sempat menstabilkan deru napasnya yang memburu, Sasuke sudah mencium kembali bibirnya dengan level keagresifan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Satu hal yang bisa dipetik oleh Naruto dari kejadian ini adalah, jangan sekali-kali mencuri ciuman dari Sasuke kalau tidak mau dibalas oleh ciuman bertubi-tubi yang membuat bibirnya jontor selama dua hari ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**A/N**: Uwaaa! _Gomen_ jadinya aneh begini DX Pas mo tidur mendadak menclok ide. Daripada nanti kelupaan, jadi aku putusin buat ketik X)

_Thanks_ udah baca sampai akhir. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya gak muasin...

_Jaa Ne_~


End file.
